Le Pourquoi du Comment
by Bblop
Summary: Risque de Spoil ! Arc post examen de rang S. Le Pourquoi du Comment Gildarts a réintégrer Luxus à la guilde. "


**Gildarts x Laxus**

**OS : « Le pourquoi du comment »**

***************SPOIL**************ARC POST EXAMEN RANG S******************

J'ai une imagination assez débordante et très sensible à tous les pitits détails. C'est pourquoi lorsque Gildarts se moque de Luxus parce qu'il s'est fait renvoyer je me disais « oh c'est miiiiiignoooooon ». Et puis le coup de la lettre : « en tant que 5ème maitre de fairy tail je réintègre luxus au sein de la guilde » couplé avec la tête de Luxus en l'apprenant…Ni une ni deux ! - esprit Yaoi enclenché : Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ses deux là mouahahahahaha !

Bref chronologiquement parlant pour moi il s'est écoulé une nuit entre Gildarts apprends pour lumen histoir et son départ…Une nuit…héhéhé…

Bref je sais ce n'est pas un pairing qu'on voit souvent….je l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu je crois bien…Mais y a un début à tout ! Pour ceux qu'aime pas qui trouvent ça beurk caca bah tant pis pour eux nah ! ^^

Le lieu, les personnages etc… ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Master Mashima !

Reviews si vous voulez, critiques pour m'améliorer obligé !

* * *

**POV : Luxus**

_Tiens je n'avais pas remarqué que l'après midi était déjà bien avancé .C'est vrai que la guilde est bien calme. Le vieux et le grand père sont parti. L'exhibitionniste, l'allumette, la petite dragonslayer et la blonde constellationiste sont encore fourrés je ne sais où…_

_ Oh hé ! LUUUUXUUUUS tu rêêêêêves !

_ Pas la peine de crier je suis pas sourd Bixlow..

_ Mon œil, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle…

_ Trois fois que je t'appelle ! répétèrent en chœur ses poupées tikis.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Luxus, continua Fried

_ Et alors ?

_ On s'inquiète.

_ Pas la peine.

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler ça ne se voit pas ? Malgré tout, les trois compères ne cessèrent d'essayer de me faire réagir pendant une bonne heure…Jusqu'à ce que _

_Gildarts et le maitre reviennent. Gildarts semblait troublé. Et après trois bières s'inquiéta d'où été passé sa fille en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'on lui_

_ apprit qu'elle avait profité de son absence pour partir en mission. La traitant de fille indigne il s'avala une autre bière…Tel père telle fille non ? Malgré toute la bonne _

_volonté des Raijins je ne me sens pas à ma place, après tout je n'appartiens plus à la guilde. Je n'ai pas le droit de goûter au bonheur qu'ils ressentent. Je décide alors_

_ de me lever sans un mot et de quitter le QG. Je me retrouvai je ne sais comment dans un bar miteux de Magnolia. Assis dans un coin sombre je tentais de noyer mes _

_idées noires à coup de saké lorsque quelqu'un prit place en face de moi…._

_ Alors Lux' tu boudes ?

_Gildarts…génial…_

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Vous ne voulez pas me lâcher un peu ?

_ Oh c'est qu'il mordrait presque le petit fils du maitre…

_...

_ Roh fais pas cette tête je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on te le dise. Tu m'offres à boire ?

_ Non.

_ Bon…alors je m'offre à boire dans ce cas là.

_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas boire ailleurs le vieux ? Autant l'ignorer peut être qu'il se lassera et qu'il me laissera tranquille._

_ Si tu comptes m'ignorer pour que je te laisse tranquille tu peux toujours courir Lux'.

_Merde…._

_ Allez ! Parle-moi de toi ! C'est quoi ton projet d'avenir et tout le tralala ?

_Mon projet d'avenir…Mon futur ?… regretter mes erreurs passées, haïr mon père…me haïr pour mon impériale connerie ?_

_ T'es de bien piètre compagnie de beuverie on te l'a déjà dit ?

_ Accouche je sais que t'es pas là pour ça Gildarts.

_ Touché…

_Je ne sais combien de minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles aucun de nous deux n'ouvrit la bouche si ce n'est pour boire._

_ Chagrin d'amour ?

_ Hein ?

_ Bah ouais, tu fais la gueule…enfin pire que d'habitude… tu te saoules dans un bar miteux, tu fuis tes amis…

_ N'importe quoi…

_ Bah quoi c'est vrai tu comprendr-

_ARRÊTE de parler. Je te laisse payer.

_ Ok…

_Alors que je passais les portes du bar un « Heiiiiiin LUUUXUUUUS revient tout de suite ! Pourquoi c'est à moi de payer d'abord ! »_

_Les nuages cachaient les étoiles et la Lune…Il pleuvrait cette nuit._

_ Luxus attend moi !

_ Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans lâche moi ! ?

_ Ça t'apprendras à me planter avec l'addition sur les bras…

_ Ça t'apprendras à pas me laisser tranquille.

_ Certes.

…_._

_ Au fait pour répondre à ta question….Je veux savoir le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire de bataille de Fairy Tail…

_Super…ce mec a le don pour mettre le doigt où ça fait mal…_

_ Tu dois déjà savoir ce qu'il s'est passé non ?

_ Je veux entendre ta version…Ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment là…et ce que tu ressens maintenant par rapport à tout ça…

_C'est même plus le doigt qu'il met….c'est carrément le couteau dans la plaie…_

_ Je voulais faire de Fairy Tail la guilde la plus puissante. Et rabattre leurs clapets à tous ceux qui nous critiquaient.

_ intentions louables certes…Mais ta manière de faire a été un peu…extrême tu ne trouves pas ?

_ mmh…

_ Et maintenant avec du recul ?

_ Je me sens coupable, et j'accepte le fait d'être exclus de la guilde.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il y ai de plus ?

_...Viens j'habite juste là…

_Je n'avais pas fait attention que l'on s'était autant éloigné de la ville…Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il m'avait mené directement chez lui…On n'apprend pas au vieux _

_singe à faire la grimace._

_ Tiens j'ai quelques bières…

_Quelques ? Une bonne trentaine oui…_

_ Ton grand père a failli mourir ce jour là Luxus. Je te connais ça ne t'as pas laissé de marbre, et en ce moment même ça ne te laisse pas de marbre…

_Rectification ce n'est pas un couteau qu'il remue…C'est carrément une lance. Je prends la bière qu'il me tendait et alla me poster devant la fenêtre, regardant la fine _

_pluie tomber au dehors. Nos seules respirations pour troubler le silence._

_...J-J'ai peur. Maintenant je me rends compte qu'il a failli mourir à cause de moi et que je m'en foutais royalement. Aujourd'hui j'ai peur de le perdre. Sur l'île de Tenrô…Quand il nous a dit de fuir…j'ai obéi…Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir laissé…

_ Tu es revenu après. En lui obéissant tu savais que c'est ce qu'il voulait et que c'est ce qu'il le rendrait heureux.

_ Peut être.

_ Tu vois…c'est déjà une bonne chose de dîtes non ?

_Arrête Gildarts…Mais mains tremblent…Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer alors change de sujet._

_ Autre question…pourquoi t'as fait la gueule cet après midi ?

_..Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

_ Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche Lux'

_Tiens je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était si proche de moi. Je peux voir son reflet et ses yeux bruns me fixer à travers le reflet de la vitre. Il a enlevé sa _

_cape, je n'avais jamais fait attention à l'emplacement de sa marque de fairy tail…Pratiquement au même endroit où se trouve … Non, où se trouvait la mienne…_

_ Je ne fais plus parti de la guilde. Je n'ai pas le droit de partager leur bonheur.

_ Il n'y a que toi qui dit ça Lux'. Arrête de t'auto flageller tu veux ? Et vis avec le présent et non avec le passé.

_ Tel père tel fils non ?

_Sans prévenir il me retourea violemment contre la fenêtre, m'empoignant par le col. Faisant valser ma bouteille de bière au travers de la pièce._

_ Ne dis plus jamais ça. Tu n'es pas comme ton père, tu vaux bien mieux Luxus Dreyar. La preuve, tu as su comprendre tes erreurs et ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu ressentais réellement !

_Je ne peux même pas soutenir son regard. Je tremble. Il le sent je le sais, il a descendu ses mains sur mes épaules. Je baisse la tête. Il m'attire contre lui et me prend_

_ dans ses bras comme mon père ne l'a jamais fait. Ses mains exercent quelques pressions sur mon dos. Ca me détend. Je glisse les miennes dans le bas de son dos et_

_ enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je préfère arrêter de me poser des questions et savourer. Sa barbe me pique agréablement, et j__e_

_ dois avouer qu'il sent plutôt bon. Une de ses mains me caressent les cheveux l'autre me colle un peu plus à lui. Je sens son souffle près de mon oreille et me surprend_

_ à en frissonner._

_ Si tu comptes attendre que je pleure dans tes bras tu peux toujours crever le vieux.

_ Hahaha je te reconnais bien là Luxus…Evite de trop me baver dessus dans ce cas…

_ Je ne te bave pas dessus.

_ Alors c'est quoi ce truc mouillé que je sens dans mon cou…

_Je m'écarte alors...Merde je lui ai bavé dessus…autant au sens propre qu'au sens…figuré._

_ Oh….désolé.

_Il ricane. L'enfoiré…ça lui fait une raison de plus de se foutre de moi._

_ Gildarts pourquoi tu me lâche pas ?

_ Je te signale que toi non plus tu m'as pas lâché Lux'

_Exact…Sa voix a pris une intonation un peu plus…suave non ? Peu importe, je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher._

_ Comment je dois interpréter ce silence ?

_ gnnh

_A peine sa main quitte mes cheveux pour se glisser sous mon menton que je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Il me regarde avec son regard de mère poule_

_ qui couve ses œufs. Je ne peux décemment pas soutenir son regard et ferme les yeux. La sensation de nos lèvres collées éclate alors en moi. Elles sont douces, _

_chaudes, tendres…Il n'esquisse aucun geste. Mais moi je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, je presse mes lèvres un peu plus contre les siennes et l'embrasse. Je _

_le sens sourire, je grogne, il sourit encore plus et m'embrasse en retour. Puis il rompt le baiser. J'ouvre les yeux et fixe ses lèvres avec incrédulité…Je viens _

_d'embrasser Gildarts…et il vient de se foutre de moi…encore._

_ Pourquoi tu rougis comme une jeune fille Luxette ?

_C'est faux je ne rougis pas.

_Si c'est vrai._

_ ahahahaha t'es tellement chamboulé que t'as même pas réagi au Luxette…c'est mignon.

_ Arrête je ne suis pas chamboulé du tout !

_ Si tu veux essayer de me faire gober ce mensonge, arrête de fixer mes lèvres avec autant d'insistance et lâche moi Lux'.

_ Tais toi.

_Fuir son regard c'est la seule chose qui compte….Et évidemment rien de mieux que de retourner se nicher dans son cou...Quelle brillante idée Luxus…Il sourit contre _

_ma tempe, s'il n'avait pas repris ses caresses dans mes cheveux je lui aurais mis un pain…enfin c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé…Un frisson me parcours l'échine…_

_Il m'embrasse dans le cou…Je ne dois surtout pas bouger, ne pas lui montrer que j'aime ça. Il me mordille, et s'attaque à mon oreille. Zone ultrasensible. Trop tard je _

_ne peux retenir un léger gémissement. Evidemment il l'a entendu, je le sens sourire….encore…Je le déteste. Je le déteste tellement que je lui facilite l'accès à mon cou. _

_Ses deux mains descendent aux creux de mes reins. Les miennes viennent s''accrocher à ses épaules et s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Je décide alors de goûter à sa _

_peau à mon tour…Il ne sourit plus ? Ça ne sent pas bon. Son corps se colle plus violemment au mien, ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes fesses. Sa respiration se fait _

_plus erratique. Il se dégage de mon cou, plante ses yeux désormais noir de désir dans les miens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vu mais il a fondu sur mes lèvres sa langue _

_quémanda l'accès. J'ai tout fait pour lui refuser…je le jure…Mais son bassin collé au mien et cette bosse qui se presse contre la mienne ne m'aide pas vraiment. Mes _

_sens sont embrumés, dirigé par mon seul désir. Mes mains descendent jusqu'à son bas ventre, et tandis que l'une le caresse avidement l'autre tente de se dépêtrer _

_avec sa ceinture. Je le sens grogner de plaisir contre mes lèvres. Sa langue est un véritable supplice, qui eu cru qu'il embrassait aussi bien ? Enfin sa ceinture est _

_défaite et tandis que je pensais pouvoir atteindre mon but il emprisonne mes poignets avec une seule de ses mains et les plaque au dessus de ma tête. Son autre _

_main elle…sadique me caresse avec une lenteur toute calculée. Sa langue se fait alors plus douce, moins sauvage. Passant l'épreuve de la ceinture par je ne sais quel _

_miracle il empoigne mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Je romps le baiser, j'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de reprendre pied et d'oublier sa main qui est en train de me combler _

_plus que de raison. Il libère mes poignets, sa main redescendant dans mes cheveux…comment sait-il que c'est ce que j'aime le plus ? Seulement, peu importe, enfin _

_libre je prends l'initiative. J'embrasse son cou, son épaule, sa clavicule et laisse ma langue glisser tout le long de son torse alors que je m'agenouille devant lui. Il me _

_regarde toujours avec ses yeux de mère poule. Je baisse son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à mi cuisse. L'objet de mes désirs se dressant fièrement devant moi. Je me_

_ mets à l'embrasser et le lécher de toute sa longueur puis le prend entièrement dans ma bouche._

_...Lux….us…

_A moi de sourire. Je le sens se crisper, s'agrippant au bord de la fenêtre. Je m'arrête alors soudainement, il grogne de frustration. Je ricane de satisfaction. Je remonte _

_et le regarde dans les yeux. Il est essoufflé et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs que j'accueille avec joie. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu savoir que ce petit sourire en coin qui_

_ naissait au coin de ses lèvres signifiait qu'avant même de comprendre quoi que ce soit je me retrouverais face la fenêtre, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Il m'enlève alors_

_ mon T-shirt et me mordille l'épaule tout en commençant à me préparer. Il n'y pas que sa langue qui fait des merveilles…ses doigts aussi._

_ Gil..darts vas-y…

_ De quoi ?

_...Prend moi …

_ Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

_ rah …S'il te plait…

-…S'il te plait qui ?

_ Merde Gildarts prend je t'en supplie je tiens plus !

_...tu vois quand tu veux…

_Je sentis son sexe se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir mais je gémis son nom. Cette fois ci il ne manqua de me le _

_faire remarquer tout en commençant son va et vient. Il me caresse en même temps et je tente tant bien que mal de tenir sur mes jambes. Son torse se colle contre _

_mon dos et il accélère le mouvement. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour jouir dans sa main. Et je le sens se libérer à son tour en moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on _

_reste ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Mais il se retire et remet son pantalon. Je ne veux pas bouger de peur que mes jambes refusent de me porter plus longtemps. Il me tend_

_ alors une bière. Je ne fais aucun geste pour la prendre. Il la pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre, me remonte le pantalon et boucle ma ceinture avant de s'adosser au mur à_

_ côté de moi._

_ Je sais m'habiller tout seul j'ai plus 4 ans.

_ T'inquiètes pas pour ça…J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais plus 4 ans.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ mmh ?

_ Pourquoi on a fait ça ?

_ Parce que qu'on en avait envie.

_ T'en avais vraiment envie ?

_...J'avais envie que tu ailles bien, et que tu souris. Ca va mieux maintenant non ?

_...Certes.

_ Allez viens dormir

_ Ouais…

_Je m'allonge d'un côté du lit. Gildarts s'approche de moi et fixe quelques secondes l'espace vide ou devrait se trouver ma marque._

_ Pousse toi, c'est mon côté du lit.

_ Rah les vieux et leurs habitudes à la noix.

_ Et oui que veux tu, un jour tu seras comme ça toi aussi.

_ Jamais.

_ aha on verra Lux'. Dors.

_ Oui papa.

_ … Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

_ Quoi comme histoire ?

_ L'histoire de Luxus qui a crié mon nom cette nuit, me suppliant de –

_ T'es pas croyable Gildarts..Merde.

_Je me mis dos à lui et l'entendit ricaner doucement. Et c'est apaisé avec un sourire aux lèvres que je me suis endormi. Passant pour une fois une nuit tranquille. Le _

_lendemain matin il n'était plus là. Pas surprenant. Je pris une douche, récupéra mon t shirt et parti à la guilde._

_ Tiens Luxus tu parais de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui !

_ Ouais désolé de vous avoir inquiété hier.

_ Bah c'est rien, on a l'habitude avec toi…

_ Votre attention s'il vous plait ! J'ai une annonce importante à faire ! J'ai décidé de me retirer. Et le cinquième maitre de Fairy Tail est…Gildarts Clive !...MIRAJANE OU EST GILDARTS ?!

_ Euh…Et bien il a laissé une lettre tôt ce matin…

**« Pour le maître et tous les amis ici présent, je suis désolé de dire que je ne suis pas apte à être maître mais cependant comme vous m'avez déjà désigné, je vous laisse 2 tâches. La première … reconnaitre Luxus en tant que membre à part entière de Fairy Tail…. »**

_ Gildarts….

_ LUXUS il va falloir m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment !

_Gildarts…je te jure que si jamais on se recroise…je te tabasse._

_Merci…Pour tout Gildarts…_

* * *

_Et Voiiiilàà Merci d'avoir tout lu, en espérant que vous ça vous a autant plus de le lire que moi de l'écrire !_


End file.
